User blog:Groovy1960/Movie Review! :)
So, first I'd like to say that I am not a movie critic (Obviously XD) I am just a young person who likes to give my two cents on things (Even though my opinion doesn't really matter too much) But I still like to let people know if I think something (Like a movie, Makeup product, Etc) is good/ok or not. Maybe they will find my experience helpful. Anyways, Here we go :) This review is about a movie. Not just any movie, An animated movie. BUT NOT JUST ANY ANIMATED MOVIE, A DISNEY MOVIE! (Ok I'm going overboard here, Ahem XD) Some of you may have heard of it, Some of you may not have. The movie is "The Emperor's New Groove" A movie that came out in the year 2000 (The year before I was born). I had a very vague memory of this film from when I was little. I couldn't even remember the name of it, Let alone what happens in it. The only thing I remembered was there was a cute cartoon Llama that yelled "BOOO YAHHH!" As he went over a waterfall XD Well I just recently got to watch this film from beginning to end for the first time in what feels like maybe a decade. & it was well worth the watch. The story is about a young emperor named Kuzco. He is conceited, mean & selfish & wants to destroy a peasant's home so that he can build a summer vacation house there. And his advisor, A skinny, haggard woman named Yzma wants to take over his throne. So she teams up with her bumbling sidekick Kronk, & together they try to poison him. Well, There's a bit of a mix up, & it turns out they give Kuzco the wrong potion which turns him into a Llama! & I'll leave it at that because I don't want to spoil too much. At first glance, This story may seem silly & crazy (Which it is) Or it may appear just plain weird & maybe even boring. But oh boy, That couldn't be further from the truth. This film is an absolute joy to watch. It is hilarious from beginning to end. Is the story groundbreaking? no, not really. But the way it was cast, animated & put together is just a pure joy. It had me laughing really hard in certain scenes & tugged at my emotions in others. So overall, If you like simple stories with tons of side-splitting laughs & also a bit of heart, You may want to check this movie out if you haven't already. Sure, It's a cartoon, but it's a good cartoon! my mother is in her sixties & she still watches cartoons, Including Disney movies. You are never too old to enjoy kids movies, Especially ones like this. So anyways, Thank you for reading & feel free to leave a comment & let me know your thoughts. Does this movie interest you? Have you ever seen it? share down below :) ~Swift Category:Blog posts